


one of these nights

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Shameless smut set in the backseat of the Impala.Sorry Baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 'One of These Nights' by the Eagles. So it might add something if you listen to it before, after or during reading this. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm not very experienced in writing smut, so it probably sucks, but I was too afraid to have anyone beta read it. Hopefully someone enjoys it anyways! 
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own, no characters belong to me.

The darkness of the crappy motel parking lot was broken only by the dim street light and the headlights of the Impala. Her engine quieted as Dean turned the key, the radio still playing, as none of the doors had been opened yet. A sigh left his parted lips as he looked over at the angel sitting in the passenger’s seat, “Cas? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel replied abruptly, not meeting the green eyes of his significant other.

“Don’t BS me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s my line.”

No response.

“Keeping things to yourself isn't helping anyone! You’re too busy in your own damn head instead of paying attention to what’s going on out here.”

“Why do I have to tell you everything?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re the one who said you wanted to be more than friends? You know how long it took for me to get to this point, but this whole rut you’re in isn't helping things. Keeping stuff from me…it makes me feel like you don't think I’m worth it anymore.”

Silence.

“That’s how it is, huh?” Dean huffed and put his hand on the door handle. prepared to step out into the night air.

Castiel moved quickly and grabbed what he could of the other man’s shirt, “Dean, wait.”

Dean whipped his head to look at Castiel, emotion void from his face.

“I’m sorry,” his voice shook, “I promise, you aren't the reason for my actions as of late. I still think you are worth it. You are worth everything to me.”

“Then what is it?” Dean pleaded.

“I can’t tell you. Not yet,” Castiel ducked his head as he spoke, voice quiet.

A deep breath left Dean’s lungs as he nodded and found he had to accept this. He had enough internal conflict of his own to know that some things needed time. His hand found Castiel’s, the one that was still gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt. Gently Dean pried away his fingers and intertwined his own, kissing the knuckles of the angel’s hand.

Castiel looked up and his lips showed the faintest hint of a smile. The need for further words wasn't needed between them. There was a mutual silent agreement. Whatever it was on Castiel’s mind, it was going to wait.

Dean let his lips linger on the top of Castiel’s hand before looking up and raising an eyebrow suggestively, “You don’t have to tell me, but do you want to let go of some of that tension anyways?”

Flustered, as Castiel tended to be whenever Dean suggested sex, he scrambled for his words, “Um…well, here? Now?”

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Dean smirked and leaned closer, “Why not? 

“Perhaps it would make more sense to do it in the backseat?” 

“Smart. You’re gettin’ the hang of this, baby,” Dean winked before he stripped off his jacket and boots and clambered into the back, body rolling onto the seats with a thud. He sat up partially and looked at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel chuckled a little at the other before removing his trench coat, followed by the suit jacket underneath and toeing off his shoes as quickly as he could. The garments fell to the floor of the passengers side easily as he followed Dean into the back, all his weight falling onto the other. 

Dean groaned with the pressure forced on his chest, but he just found himself laughing, the laughter lines around his eyes prominent as ever even in the low light.

“Sorry,” the gravelly voice apologized, adjusting himself so that he had a leg on either side of the hunter now underneath him.

Not wanting to beat around the bush with talking, Dean sat up more to let his lips crash into Castiel’s hungrily, a hand finding his hip while the other slipped to the back of the dark haired male’s neck to pull him closer.

Blue eyes widened in surprise but they shut just as fast as Castiel was lost in the touch of their lips. His hands began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt in a clumsy and rushed manner, eager to get the thing off to feel skin on skin.

Amused slightly by the urgency behind Castiel’s actions, Dean broke the kiss to remove his own shirt, bare skin greeted with cool air, starting to wiggle out of his jeans too as best he could in the confined space.

Castiel was busy trying to take off his pants as well, hitting his head on the ceiling of the car in the process. He hissed through gritted teeth, but still managed to remove the pants, leaving the pair in their underwear. 

One of Dean’s legs was planted firmly on the floor while the other moved from between Castiel’s legs to hook around his waist, his hands on either side of the other male’s face to bring him into a kiss once more.

A shaky breath followed by a small moan sounded from Castiel as he adjusted his body so he could allow better access to one another’s mouths.

Dean’s tongue pushed it’s way into Castiel’s mouth, flicking over his teeth as he explored the familiar space. 

Castiel moved a hand to hold himself up while the other moved down Dean’s chest, holding himself steady as he felt the other man’s hips buck into his. Whining, Castiel’s hand caught hold of the waistband on Dean’s underwear, palm pressing onto the building pressure there.

Breaking away from the fire in the kiss, Dean tilted his head back as the removal of said underwear, breathing an inward sigh of relief. 

Castiel smiled at the man underneath him, that smile that was reserved especially for intimate times between them with black hair abnormally sticking in all different directions. In these specific times the glint in his eyes was always quite…human. He attached his lips to Dean’s collar bone, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend with a sweet sigh. The smell was a mixture of leather, gunpowder and sweat, and so characteristically Dean.

Dean’s eyes shut tight at the wet feeling on his skin, his head uncomfortably tilted against the back door, but the pleasure he felt was enough to outweigh that. With Castiel’s hand pressing on his hip, Dean struggled to get the underwear off the other but managed to do so even with the lips attached to him, which had now moved to his neck. 

Working the smooth freckled skin on his shoulders, Castiel added teeth, earning a shudder from Dean’s body.

Their breaths mingled together, their hearts racing as one as heat flushed through their bodies, the adrenaline becoming more apparent as their hands became desperate for one another. Dean panted as his hand entangled with Cas’ hair, the other searching for a hold on the familiar dip on his hip, his fingernails digging in like an anchor once he found it. 

“Dean,” Castiel pulled away with a groan when he felt the burning which radiated from that action.

“Sorry,” Dean said breathlessly, loosening his grip slightly. Against his own groin he could feel that Castiel had already reached the point of no return, making him smile. “I want you inside me,” he whispered.

Castiel smiled at that, and of course had no objections, though his mind did wonder if they were equipped for such a situation here in the Impala. “Do you have condoms in here?” Castiel questioned.

“Forget it. I’m sure you’re clean,” Dean said, not having the headspace to remember if he had some in the car or not, though he was fairly sure he had used up the supply he had. With Cas being an angel and all, however, his worries about catching something were hardly present, “There is lube up in the glove compartment though.”

For a moment Castiel looked as if he was going to object and insist on finding one, but upon seeing the look on Dean’s face he decided against it and quickly reached across the front seat to the glove compartment to get the bottle of lube, or what was left of it. With a little more fidgeting in the space they had at the moment, Cas nudged Dean’s hips up further and his hand rested on his thigh, feeling the heat and tenseness in his muscles.

Dean bit down on his lip, the pressure building up to a point that made him a little frustrated, trying to hold on until the other had reached the same point he had. “Cas,” he whimpered, voice just a touch higher than the normal guarded roughness. 

“I’ve got this,” he replied apologetically, biting the inside of his own lip, determined to carry this out in a way that would be enjoyable for the both of them. He moved his hips in a slow back and forth motion against Dean’s ass, building up a rhythm of sorts to ease into the other. His free hand poured some lube into his hand before letting the bottle fall to the floor. Without hesitation he grabbed his own length and lubed up before using two fingers to do the same around Dean’s entrance.

Dean’s body tensed in anticipation, his eyes still closed as he ached for Castiel. His breaths were shallow as he felt the other enter him at first, and his hand shook slightly though it was still clamped tightly to his hip. Not wanting to let Cas do all the work, he began to move his hips to that same rhythm the other had set for the two of them. 

Castiel moved the hand which was still slick with lube to Dean’s cock, running his fingers over it with a lightness that still possessed such a feeling that pleased Dean. He rolled his hips as he went further into the male underneath him, searching for that spot he knew was there from experience. Before he did, he wanted to make sure Dean was more comfortable. Fingertips brushed the tip, earning a ragged moan from the man’s throat.

Sweat had appeared on Dean’s skin, unreleased pleasure convulsing through his body as he pressed into Castiel. He surged upwards so that he was closer to Castiel, lips now finding his neck as his hands wandered over his back, his hard on in between their bodies.

It was Castiel’s turn to let some unsolicited noises leave his mouth, body swaying at Dean’s touch. “Dean,” he whispered, grip tightening.

“I’m gonna come, Cas.”

Castiel can’t say he wasn't warned as just a second later the release came, all over both of them, Dean instantly relaxing underneath his touch. 

Dean buried his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck, a relieved sigh leaving his lips and a tingling feeling finding every part of his body. 

“Dean,” Castiel whined again.

Dean still felt the pleasurable burning where Castiel was inside him, reminding him that it was now his angel’s turn. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered into his ear, letting his teeth graze over, pushing into Castiel before lowering his back to the cool leather seats again.

“Close your eyes,” Castiel warned quickly, turning his head upwards.

Doing as he said, Dean shut his eyes and turned his head, feeling Castiel reach his release. Even through his shut eyelids he could sense the brightness that lit up the interior space of the Impala. 

Hips slowing to a gradual stop, the blue light faded from Castiel’s eyes, a content smile finding the corners of his mouth. 

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas, licking his lips as his heart rate began to slow down, hair messy in the aftermath.

Castiel pulled out of Dean slowly before leaning down over the other and kissing him lazily.

Tilting his head, Dean welcomed the soft kiss, their noses bumping slightly before he pulled back and looked into the bright blue eyes. 

Castiel let his weight drop on top of Dean as gently as he could, one arm braced on what was available on the seat underneath them. He moved a hand to brush the hair off Dean’s forehead, taking in every little bit of the man he loved, freckles standing out in the light that was present in the vehicle. Leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s forehead, then his cheek, then the bridge of his nose before pulling back again with a goofy grin on his face.

Dean shut his eyes and chuckled at the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his face, eyes staring at the other fondly. 

“We should probably get our clothes on and clean up before Sam finds us like this,” Castiel pointed out as he rested his head against Dean’s chest, listening to the heartbeat of the hunter.

“Probably,” he agreed, but simply stayed where he was, in no rush to leave this moment just yet. Sam was probably busy studying anyways. 

Castiel closed his eyes and found peace in the backseat that night, forgetting what exactly had led up to the whole thing in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/criticism always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
